


日月星辰的沉溺 下

by 2water



Category: AquamanAquaman
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	日月星辰的沉溺 下

白隼展翼自北方飞来，振翅越过冰冷的黑色高墙，穿过红土谷地，冲入亚特兰蒂斯君临之城的云霄。穿过风向下坠落俯瞰，白金色的都城在正午阳光下反映着刺目的光芒，街巷飘着生活的白烟，曾经脏乱的聚落满是忙碌滋味，马车与皮靴在石路上敲击出密集的声响，叫卖声在主干道两旁此起彼伏。顺着大道拉近至皇宫，卫兵挺着笔直腰杆护卫城堡大门，将军与文臣来回走动。  
这是王宫中人们各自忙碌的时间，Vulko提着他深蓝袍子的下摆匆匆迈着步子，快速拐过王座厅，走到城堡长廊的尽头，深吸一口气敲响沉重的木门。  
“进来。”  
他推门而入，在看到头也不抬依旧注视桌面上文书的Orm时再次轻轻吸气，“殿下......”笑容爬上他的嘴角，顺着皱纹蔓延，“Arthur回来了。”  
金发男人的身子一僵，终于扬起脸庞直视Vulko，还是那副严肃又带着些焦虑的表情，眼眸中的情绪因距离看不清楚。他沉默了许久后，缓缓放下手中的羽毛笔，“我知道了。”

谋臣离开后，Orm捂住嘴忙坐在身后的扶椅上，沉重的呼吸喷在手心。他这才发现自己的手指在颤抖，双腿也瞬间卸了力气。逐渐平复了呼吸，他闭上双眼抚摸自己隆起的小腹，在脑海中与孩子对话。自上次发情期结束已经近六个月了，攻占君临推翻前王也过了三个多月，腹中的小家伙已看遍那么多风景，却毫不自知躺在羊水中沉睡生长，压得他父亲腰酸背痛。  
他揉了揉眉心再次起身凑近偌大的书桌，在最上方那张密密麻麻写满字迹的羊皮纸下方写下批阅内容。这是临冬城自Orm上位来第三次书信提醒他要做好应对冬季的准备。年轻的国王已安排好了军队，搭起一座座粮仓，也第三次告知Nereus情况在掌控中。

危险的气息从背后逼近，Orm不动声色地调动肌肉，身体块块紧绷进入应敌状态，然后迅速抓过靠在桌边的银色三叉戟，猛地转身掐住来人颈部将其用力按在墙壁上，三叉戟尖锐的顶端直指对方咽喉。  
Orm眯起双眼，嗓音因暗怒变得低沉，“你！你这个愚蠢、自大的野蛮人！你怎么敢......？！”  
“放轻松，放轻松......”对方连忙轻拍Orm的手臂，憋红了脸请求。  
【若是再迟几日，我便会当你已死了。】  
他说完后又突然松开手后退一步，三叉戟底端在地面砸出“哐”的一声。  
【我很抱歉...让我生命的月亮担心了。】Arthur揉着脖子满脸愧意，轻轻抚摩爱人的脸侧，“我们回程路上遇上边境部落，被围堵在红谷地的山林中，又意外迷了路......”他开始絮絮解释，讲述多斯拉克人是如何克服重重艰难最终冲出包围并将边境部落纳入麾下的经历。  
Orm皱着眉头算是接受了这个不算坏的理由。他仔细打量两个月未见的丈夫，他瘦了，两眼深陷在涂黑的眼眶中，眼角也多了条细细的伤痕。健硕的胸肌被沾染血污的绷带裹着，看上去有日子没有更换。  
国王用手指碰触那块布料，【我的日与星受伤了。】  
【小伤而已，不必担心。】Arthur说着就解开了绷带，胸口处的剑刺伤已结了痂。【多亏了你强要我带上的药膏，才能听过那段感染期。】

Orm突然感到非常难过，为躺在森林深处病重的Arthur，也为担惊受怕夜不能寐的自己。Omega抱着肚子枕进Alpha的肩窝，贪婪地嗅闻让他心安的信息素气味。Arthur也将温热的手掌隔着柔软衣料捂上对方的腹部，“我的儿子也想念他的另一位父亲吗？”  
Orm用鼻子小小哼了一声，未作理睬。  
“所以我要铲除周边辅国还有多少心怀不轨的人，收服杂乱的境外部落，为亚特兰蒂斯未来的国王，为我们的儿子......”  
“如果，是儿子的话。”Orm打断他纠正道。  
“一定会是儿子的，这可是群星赐予你我和这个国度的礼物。”Arthur谄笑着凑上来亲吻Orm的鼻尖。  
“说真的，”Orm偏开头让下一个冲着嘴唇来的吻落在脸颊，“万一不是儿子，是个女儿怎么办？”  
“女儿......”对方的闪躲没能阻碍Arthur亲近的目的，他执着地蹭着爱人的脸，在他淡色的嘴唇上一下一下地轻啄，“女儿更好，她会得到这世上最多的爱，我们会穷尽一切宠爱她，教育她。如果她愿意的话，也可以选择成为一位伟大的女王。”  
这个答案取悦了Orm，他终于捧着卡奥的脸献上一个欢迎回家的深吻。

“去洗澡......”Orm微微喘息着分开交叠的双唇，唾液拉出一条暧昧的丝线，“你闻上去糟透了。”  
Arthur挑眉，双臂忽然抱住对方臀下将他整个托抱起来，往前走了几步将人放在书桌上，“这才是真正自然原始的气味，好好感受吧，我的爱。”

他解开Orm孕期松垮的丝绸长袍的衣带，这次直接摸上了光滑圆鼓的肚皮，仿佛是回应父亲的接触，那部分被轻轻踢了一下。  
“他动了！”Arthur惊喜地睁大双眼，像是个见识到新奇事物的孩子。  
“最近总是在里面拳打脚踢，调皮得很。”Orm说完就用脚去勾Arthur的小腿暗示他贴近。日思夜想甚至为他担忧到极点的Alpha就在面前，带着血与汗和穿越焦土特有的气味，和蓬勃的信息素气息，早就让孕中期身体敏感的Omega偷偷湿了内里。  
Arthur清楚他高傲的君王不可能亲口要求，只得他体贴地回应对方委婉的索求。

“嗯......”两指直接挤入高热濡湿的后穴，粘软的肉壁立刻急切地卷上来缠绵含住手指。进入的顺畅让Arthur知道他的Omega一定时不时就会自己插一插后面缓解欲望。  
难得见到Orm毫无拒意的软了身子任自己折腾，Arthur服侍满足对方的心情也变得强烈起来。依然放在甬道内的手指找到那个凸起的位置按下去，瞬间就让Orm腰肢弹跳。灵活的指尖不时分开旋转，弯曲变换角度在湿漉漉的软肉里抠挖揉搓，然后照着让Orm舒服的位置疯狂地快速来回摩擦，令人羞耻的水声在国王处理事务的书房回响。绯红爬上Orm的眼角，他向后仰着脖颈，从Arthur的角度只能看到凸出的喉结和雪白颈子划出的优美弧线。  
“嗯...啊...哈，Ar...Arthur——”Orm胡乱地用手去抓男人粗壮的手腕，“也碰碰前面。”  
多斯拉克威猛又令人生畏的卡奥就这么乖乖弯曲后背，伏在Orm王打开的双腿间，张开口含住他半勃的阴茎。Arthur很少愿这么做，从小形成的无聊尊严让他难以放下自己身为领袖的架子，可现在，他的卡丽熙挺着肚子，主动打开两腿欢迎他，让他愿意抛弃自我做出任何事情。  
“啊......”Orm发出了宛转甜腻，与他形象极为不符的呻吟。后穴里男人带来的酸胀感让他身体发颤，那种又麻又胀的快感让他不自觉地紧缩穴口，细小的酥痒一路漫上后背和颈部，连手肘都因这种快乐而变得敏感发红。而被Arthur含在口中吞吐舔舐的阴茎更是硬到发痛，马眼被粗糙舌苔磨蹭的微弱疼痛逼出了国王的泪花，唾液混着从小孔冒出的前液流到了下方的囊袋，画面旖旎淫靡。  
随着穴肉被牵扯着摩擦得越来越快，阴茎前端也被紧致的喉肉从四周用力挤压，Orm几乎想要发出尖叫，可事实上他只能憋红了脸意识涣散地被迫承受。手指加到了三根，孕期的身体要承受不住，肠壁上所有区域都在为手指的操弄颤抖痉挛，快乐地泌出液体。  
“啊啊啊——”Omega的屁股上下颠动，高热的后穴从生殖腔口出喷出一大股液体，从Arthur手指的缝隙中流出来。  
“舒服吗？”Arthur抽出手，还因高潮痉挛的肉壁瞬间互相合拢收紧。  
Orm的腿间因各种液体和摩擦已狼藉得不成样子，而刚刚体会了生殖腔高潮的穴口还不知足的一张一合期待更多。金发男人剧烈喘息着揽住爱人的脖子，“进来......”

早就在甲胄中硬涨得突突跳动的巨大下身释放出来，几乎是弹跳着拍上Orm大腿。Omega向后仰躺在书桌上，半个屁股和双腿悬在半空，在对方的帮助下圈上健壮的腰部。  
Arthur直接顶了进入，湿热的身体简直让他丧失理智，可他还没忘了那身体里正孕育着一个胎儿。  
“疼吗？”男人轻声问，拉起对方的右腿吻吻他绷直的脚腕。  
Orm摇摇头，被撑满的酥麻胀热占据大脑，他扭动着腰部，捧住肚子示意Arthur动作。  
“哈...哈......”抽送的耸动中，留长束成发髻的浅金色头发在桌子上摩擦得有些开散，细软的一缕搭在深色木质桌面上。半年来Orm已经不再过度矜持自己的声音，学会跟着情欲随波逐流。每次被插到深处，腰臀都会止不住颤抖，而Arthur却还在死命往里按，一直怼到生殖腔口，顶着那个因孕育而紧缩的部位凿弄。  
“你...你顶到孩子了......”Orm慌起来，五指因紧张扣住Arthur发达的肩肌。  
“他很幸运，还在肚子里时，他的父亲便开始教授骑马的本领，日后一定能成为驰骋四方的马王。”Arthur调笑着俯身啃咬Orm的锁骨，舔舐前胸白皙光滑覆着细汗的皮肤。  
【我的月亮与星辰，你知道吗？我们多斯拉克人曾经群体渺小，很多男女都是同胞血肉间的结合。哥哥与妹妹结婚，幼弟骑他的长姐。】男人低沉的声音震动着Omega的耳廓，【而现在，我们的孩子也就这样观察着他的父亲操着他的父王，是不是非常刺激？】  
【你想说什么？】Orm费力睁开仿佛粘住的眼睛不满地盯着Arthur，【想让我叫你哥哥吗？】  
Arthur一愣神情有些玩味。  
“哥哥。”  
一股热浪从下身直冲头顶，震得Arthur头昏脑涨，掐住Orm大腿就提腰大力抽动。

“叩叩叩！”  
书房门突然被敲响，Orm这才想起他们就在这间前后屋门都不上锁，随时有臣子出入的行政房内放纵。他的脸因羞怕霎时惨败，忙拍拍毫不在乎的Arthur，指指书桌下方。在自由肆意的多斯拉克族长大的Arthur本无所谓这种事，可见Orm满脸的大难临头，便保持插入的状态抱着对方躲进大书桌下方的空洞。

“殿下！”同Orm亦君臣亦密友的Murk直接推开屋门，“...殿下？Orm？”  
他在书房中四处张望，殊不知正前方就有两个强壮的男人正缩成一团交媾。还好Murk是个Beta，否则定能嗅出屋内让人浓郁到让人发疯的信息素味道。  
Orm紧皱眉头捂着嘴，努力把身体缩得更小，依偎进Arthur的臂膀。这副模样激发了男人恶意的兴致，耸动臀部骤然一顶。Omega嗓子里挤出细若蚊吟的叫声，蓝色的眼睛因忍耐噙满泪水，含着怒意瞪了Arthur一眼，却换来一阵缓慢又深入的操弄。这太不像话了，他就在自己的贴身副官眼皮底下，浑身沾染着乱七八糟的体液，像匹没有节制的白色母马被族群的种马操着，如此舒服又过于恐怖。  
Murk诧异地走到桌边，把新送到的书信放在桌上，顺手把杂乱的文件稍作整理，他有些想不通一直富有条理的Orm为何会把东西弄得这么乱。  
藏在桌下的孕夫几乎能听到Murk手碰在桌上传下来的声音，只要对方再往这边转一点就会看到自己羞耻的模样了。他的心跳愈发沉重，甚至能被相贴的Arthur清晰听到。  
好在Murk并未执着于寻找君王，转身离开关上房门。

“......你真是个疯子。”Orm生气地打了Arthur一拳，力道因情潮变得软绵绵，完全没有攻击性。  
蜷曲的姿势和腹部压迫让Orm有些呼吸不畅，只得整个人攀在Arthur身上被抱出狭小的空间。  
卡奥坐到椅子上，托着爱人臀下快速顶送腰部抽插。  
【我的卡丽熙如此淫乱，在运筹帷幄的房间中与他的男人交合。Murk都不知那些羊皮纸是因怎样的疯狂变破变乱，或许还沾上了不可言说的水滴。】  
“你的话太多了。”Orm捂住了男人的嘴，却被顺势伸出的舌尖瘙痒到身体发麻。  
动作越来越快，椅子发出不堪重负的吱呀声，阴茎钻捣着脆弱的内壁，让上方无力摇晃的男人连呻吟都断断续续。  
“啊——哈——”白色浊液溅在银白色的衣服上，后穴也痉挛缩绞着抽吸出Arthur的精液。肉结胀大锁住二人，精神一瞬间极度高涨又极度疲惫，随着而来的是漫长的满足安心感。

【你下次再迟于预定那么久回来，就死在外面好了。】Orm恶狠狠地掐住对方咽喉威胁。  
【我不会再走了。】Arthur也不怪罪对方的坏脾气，只是再次凑上来绵长温柔地亲吻他阔别多日思念成疾的Omega。

 

四年后。

“啊呀！”男孩一屁股坐在地上，泥土染脏了昂贵的裤子。他也没像其他孩子一样瘪瘪嘴扯开嗓子哭闹，只是抿起嘴唇做出个高难度的委屈表情，费劲地仰头，愤愤瞪着巨人般高大雄壮的父亲。

“站起来！站起来捍卫自己。”Arthur用力拍了下自己的胸膛发出震慑的声响。  
“这不公平！”小家伙气鼓鼓地薅了把金发颤巍巍站起来，晃了晃手里那把刻意为他铸造的小号三叉戟，“这把叉子这么沉！为什么不能用剑？”  
Arthur露出笑容，他为儿子在意是武器选择而不是为什么不能像别的孩子那样玩耍而欣慰。“因为你，Otho，是未来亚特兰蒂斯的国王。三叉戟是亚特兰皇族特有的武器，只有熟练掌握三叉戟，有朝一日才能接过那把波塞冬三叉戟，让整个国度的人民甘于你的领导统治。”  
“可是父王说我们的族人属于大海......”  
“或许身为不溺者，你能在水中来去自如，可若无法在地面成为一名强大的战士，就不能称得上是真正的君王。”

不到四岁的小男孩显然还没有被说服，他还幼小的脑袋里对当国王这件事没有半点兴趣。正当Otho打算一掐腰开始闹脾气时，恰好看到不远处跑过来的红发女性。

“Arthur！”  
男人转过身，疑惑地看向Mera。“怎么了？我不是说Otho在训练时不要......”  
“是Orm！”Mera为了平复呼吸用力吞咽口水，“他的羊水破了。”

Arthur瞪圆了眼睛，撂下一句“看着他。”便迈开步子飞快向寝宫方向跑去。他第一次感到训练场离那边如此遥远，双腿这么沉重。远远望见Orm房外挤满了侍女和医生，他心里咯噔一声，开始无法控制地想象Orm母亲Atlanna的事情。  
“Vulko！”Arthur扯开嗓子大喊，额头浸满冷汗，心脏像是在胸膛中打鼓。  
谋臣快步迎上来，“您不方便进去。”  
房内传来一阵阵强压的痛呼和各种人嘈杂的声音，侍女端着装了沾血白布的金属盆走出。  
“让我进去！”  
“殿下，您真的不能......”

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊————”  
一声扁扁的啼哭声传来，门外所有人一齐陷入安静。  
凝重的沉默持续了许久，终于，面色红润的医者擦着汗走出来，冲Arthur笑笑，“恭喜殿下，是个女孩。”

Arthur一把推开旁边的人大步跨到床边，还没等看清Orm的状况，怀里就被塞上一个小小软软的襁褓。高壮的男人霎时有些手足无措，他至今仍无法习惯看这样脆弱的生命躺在自己的臂弯中。这孩子这么小，脸皱皱的，下巴还沾着点血迹，被父亲用拇指温柔拂去。她的皮肤又软又绵，像是朵随时会飘走的不真实的云彩。  
“我想叫她...Atlanna。”床榻上的人虚弱地说。  
“哦，天呐。”Arthur回过神来忙在床边跪下，握住Orm抬起的手，心疼地打量国王汗湿的金发和苍白的脸蛋，“你还好吗，我的月亮与海洋？”  
Orm柔和地微笑起来，生产后Omega的母性让这个总是过于严肃的男人变得格外柔软，“是他们太大惊小怪了。”

Mera抱着不安分的Otho走进来，看到房内的景象也舒了口气。  
“父亲！”男孩挣脱怀抱蹦跳着跑过来，在扑到Orm身上的前一刻被Arthur一把按住，生怕这个捣蛋鬼伤了自己身体虚弱的爱人。  
“是妹妹吗？”小家伙踮起脚尖观察襁褓中熟睡的婴儿，声音不自觉地放轻，小心翼翼问道。  
“是妹妹，我的小星星。”Orm捏捏儿子的脸蛋，“你要好好对待她。”

多斯拉克的前任卡奥托着那个幼小的身体登上皇城的高台，下方密密麻麻聚集了屏息以待的人群，百姓官兵都对他们爱戴到近乎崇拜的国王新一个孩子充满期冀。  
“今日，我的卡丽熙为亚特兰蒂斯诞下一位公主，我们决定以国王母亲Atlanna为她命名！”Arthur洪亮的声音在王国上空回荡，一封封快书绑在信鸽腿上飞往大陆各处，黄昏绚丽的橙光照耀着这个美丽的新生命。Orm半卧在床上昏昏欲睡，忽然被外面爆发的欢呼呐喊惊醒。他走到窗边，望着那个被金色包裹的人影，望着他生命的太阳，眼中也被火红的光芒染上了炽热的爱意。

 

END


End file.
